projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ein Belanos
Ein Belanos is an original character in Project X Zone and a member of Oros Phlox. He with his brother Drei Belanos are part of the antagonic duo "Belanos Brothers". Crosspedia The younger of the "Belanos Brothers", top dogs in the adversarial organization Oros Phlox", invaders from another dimension. Always listless and aloof, he uses the large gourd that he carries around, called "Guren no Hisako", to suck in his enemies, or punches them with his spiky knuckles. Gameplay Ein Belanos is one of main antagonists in Project X Zone, who is part of the powerful organization Oros Phlox, the manifestations of the Portalstone's "will". He makes his debut in Chapter 1: Welcome to the Koryuji House, who cames to Koryuji House to see why his scouts hadn't come back after stealing the Portalstone. However, is defeated by Kogoro, Mii, Chun-Li and Morrigan, so he proceeds to flee not before reporting what happened to their superiors. Later, he reappears in Chapter 5: The God Eaters, who with his brother Drei, are talking with its superior, Due Flabellum, about Mii and about his location. Soon, the Belanos Brothers appear in Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams in Mac Anu with the intention of kidnapping Mii and check if the boundary lines are broken down. However, both are defeated and retreat from the server and reporting what happened to Due in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil. Much later, he with Dokumezu appear in Chapter 12: Fury Sparks in Fujisakura's Interior, in order to kidnap Mii one more time and infiltrate in the Hall of Messengers, the core of the tree who can connects to other worlds, but they are defeated and escapes to Hall of Messengers. At the end of Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield, he along with Drei are ordered by Meden in keeping observing Mii, as it happens in Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance. It's revealed that both corrupted the Fujisakura's spirit using the Byakuya X to open dimensional holes in which to supply the evil energy to the tree, with which they will use it as a weapon to damage several worlds from a simple blast. However, Saya discovers their plan and joins the heroes, so he orders the Byakuya X to release the power of the tree for destroying purposes, but their plan is aborted by Ichiro and Sakura when they released their energy to the heavens, calming the Fujisakura's spirit. When he sees that their plan has failed, he proceeds to attack the heroes, but is defeated and retreats from the tree. Much later, at the end of Chapter 30: City of Mercy, he along with Drei and Due, devise a plan to awaken Mii's true power to release the Portalstone's seal, as seen in Chapter 31: Key to Another World. He appears in Koryuji's mansion along with Drei and Saya's bodyguards, Dokugozu and Dokumezu, to fulfill the plan, when he is defeated, he retreats from the place satisfied to see that Due's plan had worked. In Chapter 35: The Dark Savior, he alongside Drei appear in Tower of Tarqaon to kidnap Mii, however, they don't find her among the group, so they decide to leave the work to Due, when he is defeated, he retreats from the tower. Gallery Ein Belanos Solo Attack.PNG Ein Belanos Multi Attack.PNG Category:Bandai Namco Category:Cross Original Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Oros Phlox Category:Male Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters